


Riding in Cars With Boys

by SuperFriends (Hokum)



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Brother Feels, Brotherly Love, F/M, Gen, Loss of Virginity, Protective Seth Gecko, Richie is Not a Virgin, Seth is a Bit Not Good, Seth is a Good Big Bro, Sex Talk, Teen Sex, Virginity, Young Richard Gecko & Seth Gecko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8898877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokum/pseuds/SuperFriends
Summary: “You used a condom though right? Wait… do you even know how to use a condom properly? I can show you if you need me to, well not literally, but, like, on a banana or something…”
“You are so embarrassing,” Richie cringes as he sinks down lower in his seat.
AKA
Whilst on a road trip down to Florida Seth finds out that his little brother is no longer a virgin. Which is fine, totally and utterly fine. I mean, it's not like he's pissed that Richie couldn't even be bothered to tell him or that Richie told Uncle Eddie before Seth. Nope; everything is completely and utterly fine.





	

"...by speculating on the possible existence of particles of matter which always travel faster than light, avoiding the..."  

Seth sighs inwardly as he tries to focus on driving and tune out the relentless stream of noise thats been going on beside him for the past two hours. They’ve been on the road for a little under a week and on their way to Florida to see what they can see. Seth has heard good things about the work environment down there; all those rich bastards just begging to get robbed. Richie is still rambling away next to him even though its becoming quite obvious that Seth isn't listening; sometimes its easier to just let Richie talk rather then get into an argument. He still does his best to nod in the right places which seems to give the illusion that he’s listening. In reality Seth is thinking about what he’s gonna eat when they finally stop at a motel. Burger sounds good or perhaps a pizza with hot sausage and extra onions.

“…since they could be sent to the past under the assumption that the principle of special relativity is a true law of nature….”

Or maybe a steak, medium rare with mash potato and peppercorn sauce.

“…thus generating a real unavoidable time paradox…”  
 

Richie's been talking about meta particle physics or space dust or some load of shit for the past forty minutes. Seth officially checked out when Richie began telling him about the boring opinion of some ancient old professor who is probably six feet under by now. He'd rather be talking about how hot the waitress with the little Daisy Duke shorts on at the dinner they'd just rolled through was. Man she was hot. 

"Seth?" 

“Huh?”

Richie is looking over at him, evidently waiting for answer. Shit. Seth has no idea what the fuck Richie was even talking about when he’d stop listening to think about more important things like food and a pair of fantastic breasts. Richie is already looking at him with mild disappointment but in Seth’s defence he had at least tried to understand what on earth Richie was going on about.

"What are you even talking about?" 

"Tachyons. They were in Star Trek." 

Seth screws up his face as he tries to remember; they've probably watched every episode of Star Trek at least twice so he should know this one.

“Those weird dudes with the big heads?”

“Why do I even bother,” Riche mutters as he stares dejectedly out of the window. He always get’s grumpy whenever he feels like Seth isn't even trying to make an effort with him. It’s not like Seth doesn't even try, well, he does most of the time. 

“Richard, do not make me bring up the rules of the car again. You know what happened last time you started talking all this science crap.”

“It’s not my fault your too dumb to understand what I'm talking about,” Richie says sulkily.

“Oh, what a nice thing to say to your brother,” Seth says as he cuts around a huge truck that’s in front of them, “Whilst I might not be as clever as you I more than make up for it in my winning personality which you, my friend, are most certainly lacking in.”

“I don’t need a winning personality; I’m a prodigy.”

Seth just shakes his head; if Richie didn't live so much in his own head then maybe he’d have better luck with the ladies.

“Well being a prodigy ain’t gonna get you laid any time soon.”

“Do you ever think about anything other than getting laid?”

“Nope. Didn't you see that waitress back at the dinner? She was smoking hot, damn it, I should have gotten her number.” 

“And what was I meant to do whilst you’re out banging some waitress?” Richie snaps as he looks crossly at Seth, “Spend all night in the parking lot again?”

“Oh my God, I’m never going to hear then end of that am I? That was one time Richard. Maybe you wouldn't be so grumpy about it if it was you getting laid.”

“You left me out there all night! It was freezing cold and there was a creepy guy sleeping under a dumpster,” Richie yells, “I could have been murdered for all you cared.”

“Don’t be so dramatic,” Richie takes things way to personally sometimes, “Besides it’s the homeless dude I felt sorry for, having to put up with you’re annoying ass all night. And I made it up to you didn't I? Brought you all those engineering books from the university and a huge bag of sour worms.”

Richie shrugs as he picks at his fingernails moodily; clearly he wants to get back to his science lecture. he’s quiet for a while and Seth thinks that is the end of their conversation until Richie starts talking again.  
   
"Doesn’t it bother you that you have all these meaningless one night stands with women probably can’t even remember you’re name afterwards?" 

“They can remember my name, trust me on that little brother,” If there’s one thing Seth prides himself on it’s being able to make a girl come whilst simultaneous screaming his name, “Everybody remembers Seth Gecko.”

“Yeah, for like five minutes. You don't give a shit about them either so why do you even care if they remember you or not?”

"What would you know about it anyway?" Seth snarks. 

He’s not going to take sex advice from someone who can’t even tell when a girl is flirting with him; Richie is worse than useless with girls. Well, that’s not entirely true; he's fine up until the point where he starts speaking then it all just becomes embarrassing. It’s not that girls don't show any interest in him; he’s cute in a boyish way and he’s not acne riddled like most teenage boys. At eighteen he’s lost most of the gangly awkwardness of his youth, all though he’s still clumsy as fuck at times. Richie seemed to hit a growth spurt every six months and it was like living with a baby giraffe; all legs and no coordination. Plus he had that geek chic thing going on that a lot of girls seem to be into at the moment, Richie just has no game. Seth has lost count of the number of times a girl will start flirting with Richie only for his brother to ruin it by saying something weird. He just needs a bit of confidence in himself or let Seth help him with his pick up lines. That doesn't seem likely to happen any time soon but Seth still tries to offer his assistance, even when it’s not wanted. What Richie doesn't seem to understand is that Seth is the undisputed master of pick up lines. If they had an Olympic event for how to get a girl into bed, Seth would win gold every time. He’s lost count of the number of women he’s successfully talked into his bed. 

“I’m just saying if you applied yourself more,” Richie say’s as he cheeks the map to make sure they’re going the right way, “Then you might find someone who is actually worth sticking around for.”

“Well thank you for that Dr Phil but I’m not going to take dating advice from you if its all the same. When was the last time you went on a date with a girl? Oh yeah thats right; Never!”

“Fuck you Seth,” Richie snaps furiously as he throws the map onto the floor, “Not everybody wants to spend their time sleeping with random girls who couldn't care less about them.”

Seth pauses for a beat. He been wondering for a while if girls weren’t exactly on Richie’s radar. His brother has shown little to no interest in any girl that’s crossed his path. To be fair he’s never really seen Richie look at anybody in that way. If he’s into guys then thats no big deal but it’s a little outside of Seth’s areas of expertise. Although it must be the same principle; Seth would just need to alter a few of his phrases. He could still get Richie hooked up with someone, it might even be easier with a guy. Either way Richie needs to pop his cherry at some point.

"If you want a guy I can find you a guy,” Seth says as Richie groans in the corner, “We could find one of those BLT bars with the rainbow flags outside.”

Seth honestly doesn't care if Richie is gay, straight, bi or anything else in between. He just want him to be happy.

“Ok firstly its LGBT, BLT is a bacon sandwich dumbass, and secondly I’m not gay,” Richie huffs as he glares over at Seth.

“All I’m saying is that if you want to hook up with a guy, then that’s cool,” Seth say’s reassuringly as he pats Richie’s knee, “Whoever you decide to pop your cherry with is ok with me.”

Richie turns towards him, his eyebrows forming one severe line as he frowns at Seth. 

“Wait; you think I'm still a virgin?" 

“Come off it Richie; you’re like the Mayor of Virgin Town,” Seth chuckles, “Look; its nothing to be ashamed about. You're just a late bloomer." 

"But I'm not a virgin." 

"Yes you are,” Seth scoffs; Richie hasn't even kissed a girl, let alone had sex with one.

"No, I'm not.” 

"Richie it's me you're talking to, you don't have to be embarrassed. It’s fine to wait for the right person; you’re just need a bit of confidence in yourself.” Seth says as he slaps Richie on the shoulder jovially, “Don’t worry about it; we’ll find you someone.” 

Richie is looking crosser and crosser by the second as he shoves Seth’s hand away. 

"What are you allergic to listening or something? You never listen to anything I say." 

"What do you mean I don't listen to you? I always listen to you! I just sat here for over an hour listening to you drone on and on about space dust! And I just offered to take you to one of those gay clubs!” 

"OK firstly it's not space dust it’s particles of matter, which you would have known if you'd actually been paying attention to me,” Richie is actually shouting now and it’s making Seth’s ears hurt, “Secondly I'm not gay and thirdly I'M.NOT.A.VIRGIN!" 

Seth starts to laugh out loud as Richie looks murderously back at him. Why is Richie being so ridiculous about this? Its not like anybody cares he’s still a virgin.

“Richie, there's no way you could have had sex with someone without a) me finding out or b) you telling me,” Seth say’s matter of factly. He doesn't get why Richie is getting so hung up on being a virgin.  

“Seth, the reason why you didn't find out was because I didn’t want you to!” Richie snaps viciously. 

What?! Seth takes his eyes off the road to stare at back Richie. Surely Richie is just messing with him. There’s just no way he’s gotten laid without Seth knowing. No way in hell. They’re always together, Seth can’t even figure out when Richie would have been able sneak off to some girls house. If they didn't have somewhere to be he would have pulled the car over to the side of the road and demanded an explanation.

“Wait… so you’ve actually had sex with someone? With a real live non fictional person? You; who can’t even eat your peas if they’re touching another piece of food? You’re not just messing with me?”

“Yes Seth, I actually had sex with someone!” Richie yells. He’s looking really pissed now. “Sorry if that’s such a hard concept for you to understand.”

Seth’s knuckles turn white as he grips the steering wheel. How could Richie not be a virgin anymore? And how did this very important piece of information go undetected by him? The realisation that Richie is no longer his innocent little brother is really starting to sink in; Richie still watches cartoons for god sake! Now he’s out there sleeping with random girls? Ok, ok, breath Seth. This is fine, totally fine. It’s just a normal part of growing up, a part that Ritchie apparently decided wasn't worth Seth knowing about. Seth breaths deeply through his nose and pulls at his tie as he tries not to panic. His voice comes out all weird and stiff when he finally manages to talk again. 

“So…Who was it? Oh my god you didn't pay for it did you?! Richie please tell me you didn't go see some hooker off the street!”

Seth is panicking now, so much so that he almost rear ends the car in front of them. If Richie has slept with some whore off the street he’s going to kill him; right after he disinfects him to get all the germs off. He wouldn't be that desperate to lose it would he? Maybe Seth shouldn't have teased him so much or tried to help him find a nice wholesome girl to sleep with.

“Don’t be so gross Seth; of course I didn't pay for it! What do you take me for?”

“Right.. ok… good,” Seth say’s as his anxiety starts to lessen somewhat, that is until his mind starts to go into overdrive once again, “How old were you anyway?" 

The answer better be ‘sixteen or above’ or else he’s is going to have a heart attack. Seth needs details, preferably ones he can use in the event he needs to hunt this chick down if she’s used Richie in anyway. Richie might be a genius but he’s also very naive about a lot of things and has literally the worst brain to mouth filter Seth has ever encountered. Plus his mental health has been a bit shaky over the past few years. It would be far too easy for someone to take advantage of him. It’s like he’s on another planet sometimes; which is probably why he’s so interested in space dust. Great, now Seth’s got visions of some old broad taking advantage of his kid brother. Why couldn't he have remained a virgin until he was, like, thirty or something? Then Seth wouldn't be having chest pains about some nefarious woman of the night seducing Richie. His grip on the steering wheel is becoming almost painful. Unfortunately, Richie just turns away from him and folds his arm across his chest sulkily. 

"I'm not talking about this with you anymore.”

Why? Why doesn't he want to talk about it?! Its because Seth was right! Some old crone lured him into her sex dungeon and he ended up sleeping with her against his will. Seth decides to ignore Richie’s lack of cooperation and forges ahead with his questioning. He’ll get to the bottom of this if it kills him.

"You were legal right? And the girl was too? Or guy, still ok if was a guy. Or both. There is no gender bias in this car.” 

"I'M NOT GAY!" 

"Alright, you're not gay! See, I'm listening to you." 

His brother ignores him and continues to stare out of the window. Seth can virtually see the Richie’s walls coming up and shutting him out which means he only has a short window of opportunity to wedge this information out of Richie.

“I just don’t understand why you didn't tell me,” Seth says as he continues along the country backroads, “I thought you would at least have asked for my advice or something. I could have given you a tips!” 

"You want me to run it past you every time I plan on sleeping with someone?” 

“Well you didn’t even think to run the first one past me!” 

“Because I knew you would be like this; bossy and domineering! Just leave it Seth.”

“See, what you call being bossy is in reality me just caring loudly about you. And I’m not domineering; its just my way is better then what ever ridiculous plan you’ve made up in you’re little head.”

“Whatever.”

Richie rests his head against the windows and closes his eyes as he continues to try and ignore Seth. 

“We're brothers, we're supposed to talk about shit like this. Now I can bestow upon you the great Seth Gecko Sex Secrets!”

“Please don’t.”

This will be cool Seth thinks, in an odd sort of way. He likes talking about sex just as much as he likes having sex. Now they can go and pick up girls together! Seth’s always refrained from being too graphic about his sex life with Richie, mainly because he didn't think Richie would know what he was talking about, and because Richie’s always had this air or innocence about him. Seth has always tried to preserve that; no matter how much he teased Richie about not getting laid. He probably should have had The Talk with Richie a long time ago. God, he hopes he doesn't have to go over masturbation; he’s pretty sure Richie figured that one out on his own. Ok, this cool, fine, totally normal behaviour from an eighteen year old; Seth can handle this.

“You used a condom though right? Wait… do you even know how to use a condom properly? I can show you if you need me to, well not literally, but, like, on a banana or something…”

“You are so embarrassing,” Richie cringes as he sinks down lower in his seat.

“Look; I don’t want any little baby Geckos running around because you don't know what your doing.”

“Yes I used a condom Seth; I’m not an idiot!” Richie snaps.

“All right, no need to freak out on me. So… was it good? Wait, nobodies first time is ever good, ignore I said that. Did you just do it the once? Did you go down on her? Because I can give you tips about that. Did she go down on you?” Seth continues to ramble in the vein until Richie erupts like a volcano. 

“I TOLD YOU I DIDNT WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT ANYMORE!!”

As much as he'd been teasing Richie about being a virgin the thought of his little brother having sex with someone is making Seth feel very uncomfortable. It’s like Richie is now officially grown up and he doesn't need Seth as much anymore. He knows he’s being ridiculous; Richie would probably starve to death if Seth didn't buy food for him. Seth needs to try a different approach to get his moody brother to open up to him.

“So had did this all happen? Did you seduce her with your vast knowledge of science crap? Or did she come on to you? How exactly - “

“Shut up Seth!”

“Come on Richie! At least tell me who it was!”

“No!”

“Fine, be that way. I’ll just have to guess.”

“Can’t you just behave like a normal person and drop this?”

“No. Ok, Ok, just let me think for a second; I can get this," Seth mutters as he starts to rack his brain. Admittedly there isn't a very long list of potential candidates who Richie would sleep with. Richie didn't really have any friends at school and would normally just sit in Seth’s car reading books at lunchtime. None of the girls at school were exactly queuing up to talk to him either. This might actually be a fun way to pass the time, part of him loves to tease his brother. He's just so easy to wind up. 

"Was it that bartender back in Omaha with the belly button ring? She thought you were cute until you started talking." 

"No," Richie huffs. 

"It wasn't that chick Lola was it? The one that lived down the street from Uncle Eddie with the funny eye?" 

"No, we just played chess together." 

"Course you did... I've got it; Mrs Carter!" 

"The school librarian?!" 

"What?! You spent a lot of time there. Maybe she pulled a Mrs Robinson and seduced you over the science books."  

"She was like fifty years old Seth!" 

"Come on Richie! We've got three hours left until we reach the motel; we can do this the hard way or we can do this the easy way." 

"We're done talking about this," Richie snaps, his tolerance beginning to wear thin. Seth is surprised he hasn't already pulled the door open and jumped out like the time when Seth made fun of his new hair cut.

"Richie I can do this all night if you make me. Come on Seth you can get this..." 

An hour later Seth is still guessing and they've almost come to blows twice.

“Ummm Minnie Lindspeck?”

“No.”

“Jenny Lui?”

“No!”

“Tina McAllen?”

“That was you.”

“Oh yeah… she was hot… Wendy Clearwater?”

Richie mutters something inaudible under his breath. 

“What was that? I didn't quite catch that Richard.”

“MARY PALMER, IT WAS MARY PALMER! NOW WILL YOU SHUT UP ABOUT IT?!”

Seth screws up his face in concentration as he tries to remember who on earth Mary Palmer was.

“Mary Palmer…Not that weird chick from band?”

“Yes,” Richie snaps as the tops of his ears start go red; a sure sign that he’s embarrassed.

From what Seth can remember; Mary Palmer was 120 pounds soaking wet with straggly, waist-length badly died black hair, had skin covered in Manic Panic white foundation and wore so much black eyeliner that she looked like a reject from the Cure. She had drifted around the school in a dream like state most of the time and gave off such a distinct aura of weirdness that most people had taken to calling her “Potty Palmer.” Mary was also always lugging around about ten million books and would often dole out unwanted advice about the world coming to end. In retrospect it was no wonder Richie had slept with her. Richie is into weird stuff so its not surprising he would find a weird girl to have sex with.

“You fucked Potty Palmer?!”

“Yes… and don’t call her that Seth!”

He’d obviously hit a sore spot; he didn't mean any disrespect to the girl, it was just high school teasing. Although with the amount of bullying that Richie was subjected to at school Seth is starting to feel bad about using the nickname.

“Sorry. I just meant that you could have found someone a bit higher up the chain for your first time.”

“If your just going to make fun of me then…" 

“Ok ok, Mr Serious. I'm sorry.”

Seth can't but help feel more than a little bit upset; they told each other everything. Or he though they did. He certainly knew about the time when Richie had eaten too many sour worms and spewed pink vomit all over the school bathroom floor. When Seth had lost his virginity to Lizzie Spencer at age fifteen in the back of Uncle Eddie’s car he’d told Richie everything. Granted Richie had been thirteen at the time and probably hadn't wanted to hear every gory detail about Seth’s first time getting laid but that was besides the point. It was supposed to be a brotherly bonding event; you pop your cherry, come home and brag to your brother about it. Well, Richie’s not really much of a bragger but to at least have known would have been nice. Seth doesn't exactly want to hear about every moan and groan; just a tiny little bit of information would have been sufficient.

“You didn’t just do it because I was teasing you did you? I mean you did want to?”

“No… I mean I did want to; I wasn't coerced by some old lady if thats what your thinking.”

“Ok good… So… What was it like? Did you enjoy it? You don’t have to tell me the whole story; just a few minor details. Please.”

Seth is rambling and he knows it but he's desperate to know what happened. He just needs some details, anything at this moment will do. He just can’t picture Richie getting it together enough to be able to get a girl into bed with him. Annoyingly there’s a long pause before Richie answers and Seth almost rips the steering wheel out due to impatience. 

“It was…weird,” He says finally.

Hmm… Seth has never heard anybody describe their first time as weird. Bad, yes, quick, oh yes but never weird. However with Richie, weird could mean anything from amazing to awful.

“Weird bad or weird good? And before you answer, I don't need to know if it’s to do with some kinky shit you’re into.”

Richie makes a face and Seth realises that Richie probably doesn't even really know what kinky means. Well he hopes he doesn’t, all though after this evenings revelations for all he knows Richie could be in some dominatrix club or be into those weird nipple clamps or something. Richie is barely sexually active though so he doesn't really know what he likes yet which is ok.

“I dunno, I kind of wish I’d waited for the right person. It just wasn't what I expected it to be like.”

“But it wasn't bad though was it? You still enjoyed it right?”

“Yeah… but I still would rather have waited. Mary was… intense.”

Seth feels the tight knot in his chest contract somewhat; it’s a relief to know that Richie had had a good time but he feels kind of bad that his brother felt pressured into sleeping with someone he wasn’t really into. Pussy is pussy to Seth but Richie’s always been a bit more old fashioned. In all honesty Seth hadn't expected him to give it up so easily.

“Where did you even do it anyway? There’s no way you could have fucked Potty, I mean Mary, at our house,” Seth say’s before a horrible realisation hits him, “You didn't fuck her in my car did you? I swear to god Richie I will kill you!”

“No Seth I didn't have sex with her in our car,” Richie says with an emphasis on the our, “I’ll leave that to you. It was at her house if you must know, after band practice.”

Ok that was good, normal first time stuff. If Seth has done his maths correctly that means that Richie would have been around seventeen; also good. 

“So you were seventeen?”

“Yes; perfectly legal.”

“Well I’m just glad that you were; you had me worried there for a second.”

“Can we please just drop this now?”

Seth ignores Richie’s plea and ploughs on regardless, he’ll get to the bottom of this if it kills him.

“I just don't get how you could keep such a big secret from me.”

A weird expression suddenly passes over Richie’s face and he goes as white as a sheet.

“What? There’s nothing else is there? You’ve not been out having threesomes or something have you?”

It seems like Richie is about to say something before he thinks the better of it. The colour is coming back to his face at any rate.

“No,” He say’s quietly, “Theres nothing else.”

“Ok good,” Phew; at least there won’t be any other deep dark secrets revealed today, “Where did you get the condoms from anyway?”

“Uncle Eddie gave them to me.”

“Wait, hold up a second! You told Uncle Eddie about this but not me?!”

“No, he just gave them to me after he did his whole ‘be prepared’ speech. I didn't tell him when I actually did it but he guessed when I got home. He was actually very nice about it if you must know; unlike you.”

“Uncle fuckin Eddie,” Seth mutters murderously. Uncle Eddie is going to get a very strongly worded text message later this evening. He thought Eddie would at least have told him Richie had lost his V Plates. Seth wouldn't have been that bad with the teasing. Taking his hand off the wheel he digs around in the glove box and pulls out his extra stash of condoms and holds them out to Richie.

“Seth -“

“Just take them, and always keep one in your wallet just incase. If you’re not going to tell me about the chicks you sleep with at least I can be safe in the knowledge that you’ve got protection.”

Richie doesn't say anything but he does shove the condoms into his bag. He fidgets around in his seat for a little bit which Seth knows is a sign that Richie is about to ask him something. 

“She bit me when she… you know…that’s not normal right?”

Seth tries very hard not to laugh which is difficult because of the look on Richie’s face. Poor kid; he’s got a lot to learn about girls.

“Well as long as she didn't hurt you… some people are just into that kind of stuff. Everybody likes different things,” Seth tells him reassuringly, “And there’s been nobody else? No other hook ups you want to tell me about?”

“No,” Richie says thoughtfully as he considers his answer, “I think I’m gonna wait. Just seems sex would be better with someone whose actually into you.”

“Thats fine, you do you buddy,” Seth says as he reaches over and ruffles Richie’s hair, “See, this is fun right?”

“Define fun.” Richie asks as he smoothes his hair down.

“Come on, this is what brothers are supposed to do. We’ve reached a new chapter in our relationship,” Seth says as he thumps Richie on the arm playfully, “Ok, so next time you get with a girl, once you've got her nice and wet, what you need to do is -“

“SETH!” Richie roars as he thumps Seth back. They continue hitting each for the next ten minutes until Seth finally concedes. Richie’s hands are like fucking shovels and his arm is starting to go numb. They don’t need to crash the car on top of everything else.

“Ok and this is me being serious this time; if you need any advice or anything like that you know you can come to me don't you? Not just about the sex stuff; anything you want Buddy. I wont take the piss out of you, I was just teasing before.”

“Yeah I know,” Richie says quietly.

Good. That’s that settled. 

“And you know where to put everything though right? You don't need - “

“Oh my god Seth, just stop talking!”

“Ok ok, I won’t mention it again.”

They drive in silence for a few moments but Seth just can’t seem to keep his mouth shut. This is a big deal! 

“I still can’t believe you got laid and didn't tell me.”

“Oh my god,” Richie say’s exasperatedly as he buries his face in his hands, “Can we please just drop this?”

“Ok… just let me get this straight; it’s just that you want to wait for someone you've got, like, a connection with? There’s nothing wrong, you know, with the Gecko family jewels?” 

“I can assure you that everything is in perfect working order,” Richie say’s through gritted teeth, “I'm not saying I’m gonna wait until I get married or something, I just don't like the idea of sleeping with loads of random strangers.”

Phew; Seth feels a lot better now. All though they could have saved themselves both a hell of a lot of awkwardness if Richie had just told him about Mary in the first place. Seth just likes to be involved in every tiny little detail of Richie’s life. Richie needs looking after; something which Seth only trusts himself to do.

“Ok thats cool; just try to have a little fun as well. You don’t have to become a monk or anything.”

Seth can read Richie like a book and when he starts fidgeting again and is avoiding looking at him which means he’s about to hit Seth with some real emotional honesty. 

“Its just… Mom didn't care about us, Dad certainly didn’t. It would just be kind of nice for someone that isn't you or Uncle Eddie to you know… give a shit.”

Seth lets Richie’s words sink in for a while before he abruptly lunges at Richie, grabs him by the neck and pulls his brother into an awkward one armed hug. Their dad had single handedly managed to fuck both himself and Richie up with his shitty parenting. It’s no wonder that neither of them has ever really managed to have a meaningful relationship outside of each other. The car swerves dangerously for a moment and Richie has to grab the wheel with his spare hand to steady them. 

“Are you.. are you crying?!” Richie asks suspiciously as he shifts around in his seat to stare at Seth, “Oh my god, you are crying. Jesus Christ Seth I’m not dying or anything.”

“Fuck you Richard!” Seth sniffles as he holds onto Richie even tighter.

“Love you to Seth,” Richie says quietly, Seth can feel him smiling against his arm.

"Now are you sure you don't want any advice? Cus I know this neat little trick that will get a girl wet with - "

"SHUT UP SETH!!!"


End file.
